Con el destino nadie puede
by Carmenessie-cullen
Summary: Bella se da cuenta que el verdadero amor de su vida es edward y no jacob, al conocerlo en la universidad...
1. Conociendo

_Hola! este es mi primer fic que lo hice especialmente para mi hermanita diana jiji me inspire en su vida jeje XD espero les guste :)_

_los personajes no son mios, la historia si, los personajes le corresponden a Stephanie Meyer._

**Bella POV**

Genial -pensé sarcásticamente- el primer día en la facultad, sin una amiga, sin un amigo, sin nada, vaya creo que tendré que empezar desde cero, a Jacob lo retuvieron en el colegio porque no paso su extraordinario así que estaremos un año en diferentes escuelas, será el primer año que pase sin verlo a diario, aún recuerdo que desde el primer día de escuela él fue mi primer amigo; ya después los años que restaron fue mi novio, en verdad lo quería demasiado pero en fin no hay nada que ya pueda hacer más que esperar a que el tiempo pase. La universidad en realidad era enorme así que decidí ir al módulo de información y tomar un croquis.

-Hola!, creo que se te cayó esto-_dijó una muchacha de mi edad estirando la mano, de facciones delgadas, pequeña con los cabellos cortos y apuntando a todas direcciones,_

-a Hola! Perdón creo que si es mío gracias-_dije tomando el boleto de tren que se me había caído_-

-Soy Alice Cullen, al parecer estas algo perdida cierto?

-Mmm si la verdad si, nunca había venido; mucho gusto Alice yo me llamo Isabella Swan pero solo dime bella

-De acuerdo bella, que te parece si te guio, yo ya he venido muchas veces por aquí con mi novio por mi cuñado.

-ok muchas gracias Alice-_vaya que Alice era muy simpática, no dudo en que formaríamos una gran amistad_

-Denada, la verdad no tengo muchas amigas, aquí entre nos casi todas creen que soy rara.

-Mmmm…pues a mi me caes muy bien

-genial!-_dijo la duendecillo dando pequeños saltos de alegría-_Y bien en donde tienes clase?

-humm…en el salón Z83 tercera sección a las 5 de la tarde,_-dije mientras sacaba y leía mi horario_

-Ok,_-dijo riéndose-_ eso queda hasta el otro lado del campus, y a las 5? Por dios bella si apenas son las 2! Porque llegaste aquí tan temprano?_-dijo soltando una que otra risita_

-Mmm no lo se jaja la verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo haría…y aquí me tienes!

-jajaja ok ok! Que te parece si caminamos hasta la cafetería y ahí esperamos a mi cuñado después de eso te acompaño a tu salón después de eso te espero en la cafetería cuando haya acabado tu clase, aun así tengo que seguir por aquí mi clase igual empieza a las 5.

-si, me parece perfecto, en realidad es bueno tener una amiga

-denada igualmente bella…y bien que me cuentas de ti?

-Pues que soy nueva, entro a primer semestre, mi novio Jacob se quedo en la prepa porque quedo a deber exámenes, en fin…_dije con un resoplo_

_-_O ya…bua que mal jeje el hermano de la novia de mi cuñado tiene tu edad, se echo a de andar rodando por aquí

-jajaja vaya que bien alice! Y tu que me cuentas, como se llama tu novio?

-mi novio se llama Jasper, y su hermano Emmett, es ese grandulón que esta ahí-_dijo apuntando a un hombre musculoso que estaba en una mesa de la cafetería._

-Vaya ya era hora duende-_dijo el grandulón en cuanto nos acercamos._

-Bah, no me digas duende en publico, te acusare con jasper-_dijo sacándole la lengua como niña chiquita_

-jajajaja uy tendre que esconderme no me vaya a matar jasper!-_dijo mientrs reia burlonamente_

-Y bien apoco tienes una amiga que no sea imaginaria Alice?

-ash ja-ja que gracioso emmett, se llama bella

-Mucho gusto bella, que te dio alice para que fueras su amiga?acaso te amenazo de muerte?

-no jaja-_este chico era muy simpático y divertido_

Bueno bueno ya, pidamos algo de comer que me muero del hambre-_dijo alice empujando a emmett _

_Los tres nos sentamos y alice ordeno una pizza grande para los tres. Comíamos y de repente emmet saltó de su asiento y corrió para abrazar a la Barbie que iba llegando pero se incorporaron a la mesa._

_-_Hola rosalie! Ella es bella -_dijo alice señalándome _

_-_Hola, Alice, a hola bella-_me dijo un poco cortante_

-bueno ya tenemos que irnos bella y yo-

Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos a mi salón, llegamos y me despedí de Alice. Entre y me sente en el primer lugar que vi vacío; era la clase de estática, cuando yo estaba sacando mis cuadernos subí la mirada y lo vi por primera vez…

**_dejen sus reviews...! gracias por leerla!_**

**_haha en esta parte apenas va conociendo pero despues se pondra más buena la historia (Y)_**

**_se aceptan citicas buenas, malas, constructivas aplausos, puñetazos [[haha ntc]] jji jtodo :D gracias por leer_**


	2. Y aqui vienen los celos de nuevo

**Jacob pov**

Y aquí estaba yo, otro año en el colegio mientras Bella ya se encontraba en la universidad, espero que pase pronto el tiempo para estar con ella; en fin hoy tengo que hacer mis exámenes para pasar y mi amigo seth no llega; el solo debe presentar hoy su extraordinario de matemáticas y si lo pasa corre con suerte y mañana se va a la universidad, me pregunto qué hará mi bella ahora…

-Hey Jacob piensas quedarte ahí paradote todo el día?-_me gritó seth que estaba a unos escasos metros de mi, mientras yo esataba en mi burbuja de pensamientos_

-Que? Ah no, perdón no me di cuenta que habías llegado

-Bueno pues ahora ya sabes, ya llegue; pero bueno ya vamos anda apúrate que en 10 minutos empiezan los exámenes.

-Está bien vámonos

De todos mis amigos, seth era el único como yo que se había quedado a deber materias, a diferencia que yo debía 3 y dudaba que hoy pudiera aprobar los exámenes. En cambio seth solo debía matemáticas y la verdad nose porque la reprobó si es muy listo para ellas, en fin no dudo que hoy mismo aprube su examen. Así que nos dirijimos haca el salón donde aplicaban exámenes extraordinarios me sente en la banca mas alejada que pude mientras que seth delante de mi y comenzamos a hacer el maldito examen que me separo de bella…

**Bella pov**

Cuando subí la mirada vi a un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, ojos verdes, y muy guapo, si no tuviera a Jacob le hubiera pedido sin pensarlo que se sentara conmigo, bah pero que ilusa seguramente aquel joven ya tenia novia, me impresiono mucho pero lo que más me impresionó fue cuando vi que se dirigía hacia mi banca.

-Buenas tardes señorita, me permite sentarme aquí?-_me pregunto muy amable; wow acaso enserio quería sentarse conmigo, me quede en shock y de repente el mismo revento mi burbuja de pensamientos, demonios bella deja de hacerte de ideas, tienes a Jacob-pense para mi misma-_

-Mmm…bueno si no quieres esta bien, voy a buscar otro lugar-_ dijo un poco decepcionado_

_-_NO, perdón, perdón; claro que puedes sentarte_-le dije sacando la otra silla de mi mesa._

-Gracias-_me dijo sentándose y sonriendo_

_Wow, enserio estaba sonriendo por sentarse junto a mi? Vaya ni yo misma me lo creía; me quede mirándolo hasta que me acorde de mi realidad…_

_Saque el celular que estaba sonando y de nuevo mi burbuja de pensamientos se revento.-_Hice una mueca de odio hacia mi misma y conteste el mensaje, era de Jacob…

-Hola amor espero y estes bien,acabo de salir de mi examen quieres que vaya por ti? Te .-_lo leí y lo conteste inmediatamente diciéndole que no sabia a que horas salía que yo me comunicaba con el, me odie por ese momento ya que Jacob pensaba en mi y yo pensaba en mi compañero de al lado bah, que me pasa la verdad nose que tenia pero creo que empezaba a necesitar algo de el joven de al lado, su sonrisa, no dejaba de pensar en ella…volvi a meter mi celular y volteé hacia mi compañero que al parecer me veía._

-Me llamo Edward-_me dijo con una sonrisa_

-Mucho gusto Edward, me llamo bella-_dije devolviéndole la sonrisa_

Bien jóvenes, buenos días soy el profesor Marroquín y hoy estudiaremos calculo diferencial-_dijo apuntando varias cosas en el pizarrón , Edward y yo apuntábamos y nose si era mi loca cabeza la que imaginaba que Edward me veía. Cuando acabo la clase tuve que buscar en mi mochila mi croquis, busque y rebusque, meti y saque cuadernos, al parecer ya era la ultima en el salón…no, no era la única en el salón, cuando volteé a ver quienes quedaban estaba Edward a mi lado; sentado y al parecer esperándome, cuando lo vi salte del susto _

-Edward, sigues aquí?-_pregunte confusa_

-Si, no te molesta que te espere cierto?

-no claro que no._-era muy atento, solo tendría su amistad de el solo eso…_

-ok-_dijo con una sonrisa_

Meti de nuevo mis cosas cargue mi mochila y salimos los dos…nos dirijimos a la cafetería, le dije a Edward que ahí me había quedado de ver con una amiga y el con una y ahí estaba alice, cuando nos acercamos puso cara de gusto.

-Edward, Bella? Ya se conocen?

-Alice-_dijimos los dos_

-Primito veo que ya conoces a Bella, mi amiga

-_su primo?alice y Edward eran primos?- _

_-_Wow así que alice es tu amiga Bella?-_dijo Edward_

-Sip y ella tu prima-_los tres reímos _

Jaja bueno que les parece si nos tomamos un café y platicamos un poco-_nos dijo alice_

-claro duende-_dijo Edward tomando mi mochila para cargarla y nos acercamos a una mesa,estuvimos platicando hasta que sonó mi celular y conteste…_

_-_Hola-

-Bella, amor, como estas?

-Bien Jacob Gracias y tu?

-Igual, te extraño, que haces?

-yo igual, nada acabo de salir de clases.

-Mmm ok entonces voy por ti

-ok ok jake estoy en la cafetería

-Esta bien en un rato llego

-Si, gracias

-Bye bella te quiero

-Yo igual

_Colgué el teléfono, fui a la mesa donde se encontraban Alice y Edward a recoger mi mochila para irme ya que nunca se sabía con Jacob y no quería que me viera aquí con Alice y Edward, en realidad no tenía nada de malo, el único problema es que jake era algo celoso y no dudaba en que me sermonearía con que no fuera amiga de Edward, era lo que más me chocaba de jake._

-Bella, pasa algo?_.- me pregunto Alice confundida por mi prisa_

-No nada alice, solo que ya tengo que irme, que te parece si te doy mi número de celular?

-Si claro

-ok es-56-84-56-23-00mañana te veo aquí en la cafetería

-okidokii bellis!

_Me acerque a Edward para tomar mi mochila que estaba colgada en su silla y la jale entonces vi la mano de Edward que agarraba la mochila_

-Bella quieres que te acompañe a la salida?

-no, muchas gracias Edward, pero me están esperando-_le dije dándole un tirón a mi mochila que estaba algo atorada al parecer _

-Mmm…esta bien nos vemos mañana en clases-_al pronunciar lo ultimo se le escapo una sonrisa picara_

_Jale la mochila provocando que que se cayeran todas mis cosas al suelo, Edward inmediatamente se agacho para ayudarme a recojerlas, yo a falta de mis buenos reflejos reaccione un segundo después y al momento que me agache el iba parándose provocando que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, bah que digo centímetros, MILIMETROS, haciendo que nos quedaramos inmovilizados y sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando una voz que decía mi nombre me despertó a la realidad alejándome de todas las ideas de mi cabeza…_

-BELLA?

_de repente Edward y yo nos levantamos rápidamente, el me dio mis cuadernos y los meti a mi mochila…_

_-_Eh?..hola jake

-Hola, veo que te diviertes-_me dijo un poco molesto, bah lo que me faltaba_

-Emm…Alice, Edward el es Jacob

-Si, Jacob su novio-_lo dijo haciendo énfasis en "su novio" y abrazándome de la cintura fuertemente aferrándome a el tanto que me lastimo _

_-_Bueno me voy alice, Edward hasta mañana

-Te veo mañana bella-_me dijo Edward un poco confuso _

-Si hasta mañana…

_Salimos de la cafetería y hasta donde ya no nos veian me dijo_

-Que, otro a tu listita?-_note su enojo, y sus celos enfermizos_

_Cuando pronuncio esas palabras me dio tanta rabia que nunca confiara en mi, por dios, aunque se me apareciera Robert Pattinson en persona no iba a dejar a Jacob, pero si seguía con esto me enferma tanto que no me tenga confianza asi que llena de rabia lo solte de la mano._

QUE JACOB? ACASO TU NO CONFIAS EN MI? PUES SI SIGUES ASI ESTO NO TIENE CASO!

_Lo solte y me eche a correr hasta una estación del metro que estaba a la salida de la escuela…_


End file.
